


Through Hawaï

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Hawaii, M/M, Surfing, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After visiting Canada with his lover , Scott takes Logan discover a place he particularly appreciates: the island paradise of Hawaii.<br/>Indeed, (in the comics) that's where he found his brother Alex (whose adoptive parents are residents here). And his older brother taught him to surf there! That's why he wants to show the joy of surfing to Logan. But the wolverine is not necessarily very comfortable on a surfboard, floating on the water ! Even if the man he loves is right behind him to guide him !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Hawaï

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Through Canada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652521) by [SilverDolphin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/pseuds/SilverDolphin). 



With this remix, I discovered a pairing that I was absolutely not accustomed !! It was a real challenge !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160818091436803062.jpg.html)


End file.
